


Goodbye

by sketchypotato



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU where they actually get drafted into a war, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, M/M, War, im sorry, its not very gory but uh please tell me if i need to add any tags or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchypotato/pseuds/sketchypotato
Summary: War is not a game, and Ibara really, really hates it.





	Goodbye

Ibara hated war.

One would think that with his natural tendency for violence and scheming this would be something he would enjoy, taking down his enemies without a second thought. But the reality was that war was no game. He knew his place among the frontline fodder meant that no one would care to keep them alive. The stakes were too high, and the reality was that one wrong move could end a life.

This was a reality that he really didn’t want to deal with right now.

“Seriously Instructor? I thought you were stronger than this. Sheesh”

His words may have sounded mean, but his tone was clearly fraught with worry. Yuzuru didn’t have the energy to reply, however, his breathing too ragged. He had one hand on the gunshot wound near his chest, a desperate but futile attempt to stem the flow of blood, while the other arm was slung around Ibara as he leaned on him for support. Together they hobbled slowly, away from the front lines of the battlefield.

Ibara wasn’t actually sure where they were heading. At the rate they were going, they were way too far from the medical team to make it in time. So why did he keep moving, practically having to drag Yuzuru along by this time? To assuage his guilt? Because he knew that bullet had been meant for him, if Yuzuru hadn’t jumped in front of him for some reason. Heck, Yuzuru wasn’t even meant to be on the battlefield, the Himemiyas had called him back once the war had started, but he had requested to stay in the facility, saying that it had suited him more. Ibara didn’t think that could possibly be a strong enough reason to choose war over a safe, comfortable life as a butler, and they even argued about it. But he was secretly happy back then that Yuzuru had stayed behind to accompany him. Ibara would never admit it to anyone, not even himself.

Now, he really wished that Yuzuru had gone back instead.

“Ibara….”

“Save your breath, we still have a long way to go.”

“…Just let me down….”

Ibara turned to face Yuzuru, and in his eyes he could see that Yuzuru knew that he wouldn’t make it, and that he was trying to accept that fact. He could see the pain that every step was causing him, even if he didn’t want to die. Ibara didn’t want to cause anymore unnecessary pain. With great reluctance, he slowly set Yuzuru down on the ground, laying on his head on his lap. Yuzuru coughed out blood a few times as he lay down, and with each time Ibara’s heart sank even further.

 “The eldest of the Himemiyas…. His name is Tori… Please take care of him for me…”

“No no no shut up, I’m not taking care of some shitty brat. We’re gonna get out of here and you can go off and do your stupid butler duties ok. You are _not_ dying on me right now.”

Yuzuru just gave him a sad smile in reply, and at that moment Ibara felt like he would do anything if it would get Yuzuru out of this battlefield alive. Anything, really, he would take his place if it was possible, sure that Yuzuru would make the people around him happier than talentless, unwanted Ibara ever could. After all, he had done so for Ibara. Funny how it was that Ibara finally realised what made him happy to be alive just as it was about to be taken away.

“I’m sorry” said Yuzuru, holding a hand up to Ibara’s face.

Ibara knew that there was nothing he could do to save Yuzuru at that point, so he did what he could do. He leaned down and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, just wanting to feel Yuzuru’s lips on his for the first (and last) time, too short to be particularly romantic. When their lips parted, Ibara opened his eyes to see Yuzuru looking back at him, not shocked or disgusted but with a serene smile on his face. And then Yuzuru closed his eyes.

“Yuzuru?”

Time passed, seconds, minutes, maybe hours. Ibara didn’t know how long he stayed there, waiting for Yuzuru to respond, long after he felt his breathing stop. He didn’t know when the tears started falling either, pouring out like a broken dam until he could no longer see in front of him. Hugging Yuzuru close, sobbing out until he could no longer breathe, as if somehow that could bring back the dead.

“Please don’t leave me”

**Author's Note:**

> My creative muse was going wild today and I couldn't draw so I took my shortest plot bunny and channelled all my energy into it. Yeah I hate myself for writing this too
> 
> twitter @spacetier


End file.
